


Discipline

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother/daughter incest, Not Wearing Underwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: Tammy knows the price for coming home late...maybe that's why she keeps doing it.





	Discipline

"Uh-oh..." Tammy gulped when she opened the front door and spotted her mother sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, wearing her robe. It was almost 1AM: WAY past her curfew. She knew she'd be in trouble, but had asked her friends to try and help provide an alibi. Unfortunately, that plan now looked sunk

"Tammy Harlow!" The woman snapped the moment she saw her daughter, shooting to her feet. As she did, her robe fluttered slightly, giving a brief view of...something.

"Um..." Tammy started to say something as her mother marched towards her. However, whatever she had planned was replaced with a gasp when her mother's hand suddenly shot down and grabbed her crotch.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Her mother demanded, angrily kneading whatever it was she had a hold of and making her daughter squirm and moan a little.

"M-moommm!" She squeaked, "Not in front of my friends!"

"Whoa...is-is she grabbing what I think she's grabbing?" One of her friend whispered, noticing there was a definite object in Mrs. Harlow's hand, separated only by the denim shorts Tammy had on.

"I don't care!" Her mother glared at them, "You three wait right there! After I'm done with her, you can expect a call to your parents!" She then let go of her daughter, "You know the rules, young lady! Drop 'em!"

"Moomm!" She squeaked when her mom slapped her crotch.

"Don't 'Mom' me!" Her friend's jaws dropped when her mother opened her robe to reveal a pair of E-cup breasts. It was no secret that she was big, but...that was nothing to the eleven inch cock that was pointing at them, a pair of chicken egg-sized balls dangling behind it.

"Holy fuck, Tammy!" Another friend whispered, "Your mom's hung!"  
  
"I know..." Tammy sighed, before undoing her shorts. Pulling them down showed she'd gone commando, as well as a ten inch dick of her own and similar-sized testicles.

"Damn!" The same friend whispered, her eyes not leaving Tammy's pelvis, "Where've you been hiding that, Tam!?"

"S-shut up!" Tammy muttered, turning around and bracing herself against the door frame.

Her mom proceeded to spit in her hand and rub it up and down her shaft before stepping behind Tammy and gripping hers, "Start counting." She said, as she sheathed herself into her daughter's ass, pumping her cock at the same time.

"Geh! One...t-two! Three..." Tammy gasped over the smack of flesh from being butt-fucked and jerked off by her mother.

Her friends jumped back in shock when they saw tammy's ass get impaled, "Whoa!" One of them yelled, 'What kinda punishment is this!?"

"Holy shit..." Another added, her cheeks pinking as she watch her friend get plowed, a hand slipping down to rub her own pants.

"Eleven...t-twe-fuck! Thirteen...I..I gotta...foutreen, fifteen...count the strokes...eighteen...till i..i cum while she fucks me in the ass! Twenty-mmm...twenty-two..."

"Mm...and given how pent up she feels right now...." She bit her lip as she cupped Tammy's balls, "I'll give her till fourty!"

The other girls could now only watch as Tammy let tried to keep count over her own moans and squeals....untill...

"Twenty-n-nine!...thityEEE!!" Tammy let out a squealing grunt, bucking into her mother's hand as she sprayed a thick gout of cum against the door frame,. Her mother followed suit shortly after, hilting herself with a small spurt of white trickling down her scrotum.

"Heh.."Mrs. Harlow panted, "I trust we won't have to do this again."

"Y-Yeah..." Tammy gasped as she tried to keep standing.

Her mother's gaze shifted back to the three other teens, all of them gobsmacked, one with her hand already in her pants, "Now, I suggest you three get going. Because I'm calling your parents." With that, she closed the door on them.

"Geeze...she...she fucked her own daughter...!" One of them rasped, "Right in front of us!"

"Y-yeah..." The one who wasn't groping herself answered, "But...but hasn't Tammy stayed out late before?"

"I..mm..think so..." The third purred, rubbing through her pants from what she saw.

"Didn't she say this was her punishment for it?"

"Now that you mention it...but...why would she...?"

The three looked at each other.

* * *

Inside, mother and daughter had their arms around each other...kissing passionately.

"Fuck, that was hot!" Tammy gasped, grinding against her mom.

"I'll say." Mrs. Harlow purred, "I could get used to be watched." She grabbed Tammy's ass, "Now...I think it's time for the second half of your 'punishment'."

Tammy bit her lip in delight.


End file.
